Victoria desatada
by Clickgeniera
Summary: En homenaje al 30 aniversario de la emisión del primer capítulo de la serie "El Zorro", voy a publicar esta pequeña historia en la que Victoria descubre quién es su héroe enmascarado de una manera algo peculiar. La historia está redactada como si fuera un resumen de un capítulo de la serie.


_Esta historia está muy libremente basada en la serie y los personajes de New World Zorro, aunque dudo mucho que Family Channel hubiera emitido un capítulo así. __Los derechos sobre la serie original y sus personajes pertenecen a Zorro Productions Inc. Además el estilo es un homenaje a las sinopsis de cine de Angel Sanchidrián. Los t__res__ primeros párrafos se los he cogido "prestados" a Frapper, de su fanfic Zorro 24. No parece que le importe, pero no descarto que en su próxima historia cree algún personaje con mi nombre y lo mate cruelmente. El resto de la historia es culpa mía._

_Advertencia: algunos de los personajes no se comportan de la manera habitual y Victoria está definitivamente fuera de control._

_Otra advertencia: el texto contiene expresiones coloquiales utilizadas en España, concretamente en Madrid, así que si algo no se entiende es porque es un localismo, o porque lo que he escrito es muy absurdo. Quién sabe. Hice el experimento de pasar esta historia por un traductor y el resultado también era divertido, puede que más que el original._

_Que esta es la sinopsis de una historia así como romántica que se me ha ocurrido._

**Victoria desatada.**

Está la Victoria trabajando en la taberna como siempre, con el empanao de Diego sentado en una de las mesas mirándola con ojitos pero disimulando, no vaya a ser que pase algo. Entonces entra en la taberna un chaval guapetón que le guiña un ojo a la chica, y como a nadie le amarga un dulce pues va ella y le sonríe y se pone en plan ligoteo porque no está demasiado ocupada.

Diego por supuesto se enfada, pero en vez de hacer algo con su vida pues decide (otra vez) ir de visita por la noche vestido de negro y con la máscara a pedirle explicaciones a la churri y marcar territorio, así que se va para la cueva y al cambiarse de ropa está un rato sin la camisa, lo que siempre es de agradecer.

Cuando llega a la taberna se encuentra a la chica hasta el moño de ser virgen de capirote, que se le echa encima, que vale que no me digas lo que hay debajo de la máscara, pero ahora mismo averiguo yo lo que tienes debajo de esos pantalones tan ajustados, y por poco le hace un hombre encima de la mesa de la cocina. Él se escapa por los pelos con la vieja excusa de que nos van a pillar los soldados y se quedan los dos con un calentón.

El Zorro sale de la taberna, salta sobre el lomo de Tornado y maldice, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que en ciertas circunstancias no es buena idea subirse al caballo de una manera tan brusca. Él llega a casa y le da a los trabajos manuales, pero a ella no le dieron clases de educación sexual en la escuela de la misión y la pobre da un montón de vueltas hasta que consigue dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente ella está con unas ojeras hasta los pies, mirando a todo el mundo con cara de panda maníaco, porque encima le ha entrado la paranoia de que el magreo es pecado de lascivia, lujuria y todo eso, y que a ver si la gente se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo con su noviete misterioso. Claro, la gente no se pispa de nada, que si hubiera alguien por allí con media neurona de qué iba la serie a tener más de ochenta capítulos, pero ella se fija en todo el mundo por si acaso. A todo esto se da cuenta de que el único que está raro es Diego, que ha estado dándole vueltas a que vestido de caballero ella no le hace ni caso, pero que de negro, con botas de cuero, máscara y látigo se muestra muy entusiasta, y le está dando la impresión de que eso no puede ser buena señal. Además no se le quita de la cabeza lo que vio y tocó la noche anterior y no consigue dejar de mirarle las peras. Ella se mosquea, porque está más que acostumbrada a que los hombres la miren como si fuera un chuletón, pero de él ya desesperaba y se estaba imaginando que era de la acera de enfrente. Luego se vuelve a preguntar si no sabrá lo que pasó anoche con el Zorro. Pero claro, no lo podía saber, porque no estaba allí. ¿O sí? Por una vez le da un ataque agudo de inteligencia y se da cuenta de que esa mirada de "ni arre ni so" ya la ha visto antes.

Se acerca a Diego toda melosa y le pone delante la limonada agachándose un poco para que se le vea bien el escote. Se da cuenta de que está haciendo estragos. El muchacho casi que se pone bizco tratando de mirar y no mirar al mismo tiempo. Y ella va y le pide que la ayude con unas cajas del almacén, que es una excusa muy socorrida.

Van los dos al almacén y ella lo arrincona contra una estantería para darle un beso de tornillo que por poco le da la vuelta, que con los ojos cerrados y al tacto ese cuerpazo lo reconoce a la primera, confirmando sus sospechas. Se separa de él y le pega un guantazo por tenerla tanto tiempo esperando, pero antes de que él pueda decir alguna estupidez ella se lo piensa mejor y se le vuelve a lanzar, que de perdidos al río.

Él se debate entre la alegría porque a ella no le importe qué ropa vista, quiere quitársela en cualquier caso, y la preocupación porque alguien les sorprenda y acaben en el calabozo por escándalo público, así que empieza a decir que cualquiera podría entrar en el almacén y que mejor vaya a la hacienda a cenar para planear como casarse cuanto antes. Al principio ella no está muy convencida y sigue metiéndole mano hasta en el carnet de identidad (que no tienen porque aún no lo han inventado, pero ella se lo está pasando bien buscándolo) hasta que de pronto se para en seco, le da dos palmaditas en el pecho, se arregla la ropa y le dice que se verán esta noche en su casa. Él se queda todo descolocado y aún más asustado que antes con un cambio tan repentino, pero le vence la vena cobarde y sale de allí disimulando como puede, aunque es consciente de que tiene pinta de que lo ha atropellado un huracán.

A todo esto en la taberna se están preguntando que dónde se han metido estos dos, que a ver si está pasando algo y no nos estamos enterando, que es lo que le da calidad a la serie.

Se sube Diego a su caballo con más cuidado que la última vez, que por algo a él la inteligencia se le supone. Llega a su casa con cara de pasmo y su padre le pregunta que si le duele el estómago o algo. Él confiesa porque no le queda otra, y cuando le dice que es el Zorro, que Victoria lo sabe, que se han estado dando el lote en la taberna y que ella quiere que le haga un hijo inmediatamente el padre rápidamente pasa de estar enfadado a escojonarse de él y le dice que no va a salir soltero de ésta.

Cuando llega ella a cenar se ha traído al cura, que solo sabe que hay una urgencia. La urgencia es, según ella, que están en pecado mortal y que se tienen que casar a la de ya. Don Alejandro vota a favor con mucho entusiasmo, y el padre Benítez no entiende a qué tanta prisa, que eso se hace solo cuando alguien está en peligro de muerte. Diego se ha dado cuenta de que su vida peligra si no se casa ahora mismo porque Victoria no está para bromas, y aunque se arriesga a que si se casa lo mate a polvos a continuación, decide que merece la pena correr el riesgo y convence al cura, que les echa el lazo allí mismo. Ella lo besa como si no hubiera nadie delante, lo coge del brazo y tira de él hacia el dormitorio, que cuando él pregunta si no quiere cenar le pone una cara de_ tú te vienes conmigo __sin rechistar __y no se te ocurra dejarme a medias otra vez_. Tiene suerte el chaval de que no lo despelote en el pasillo.

Ya en la habitación ella se pone al tema que lo que le falta de práctica le sobra de entusiasmo, y él la convence de que las prisas no son buenas y que le va a dar lo suyo, pero que baje un poco el ritmo que se va a hacer daño. Al final todo queda resuelto a plena satisfacción de ambos, sobre todo de ella que estaba muy necesitada.

Los del pueblo al enterarse dicen que si ella lo ha pescado como a un besugo, que a ver si el Zorro lo va a destripar, que a ver si ella está preñada y le ha encasquetado al hijo, que hay que ver don Alejandro lo desesperado que estaba por casarlo, pero no sospechan que el de la cara de lelo pueda ser el héroe enmascarado, confirmando una vez más que entre todos no reúnen ni media neurona.

FIN


End file.
